


And the stars in the sky don't mean nothin' to you

by nightwinginmycereal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Recovery, References to Depression, Serious Injuries, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwinginmycereal/pseuds/nightwinginmycereal
Summary: Her body relaxes and for the first time, her eyes open. They're not what he expected. Her pupils are tiny with the bright medical light shining down on her, it allows him to see the burst of colour of her irises: blues and greens, pitch black and flecks of yellow gold. They shut again tightly before blinking a few times to refocus and they scan the roof of the cave.He realises a second later after placing his hand on her shoulder that it was the wrong decision. Every muscle in her body tenses and her eyes dart to him immediately. At that moment he feels like his soul is laid out for her to see.Updated weekly (hopefully), a story I've had floating around for years that I'm finally typing out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be updating every week, it's really a pet project for me right now and after thinking about it for years, you want to get it out there eventually. The right time is apparently whilst I'm sick, so I'm wishing everyone a illness free week! Enjoy~

**Brook-Hey Village, England**   
** |February 22nd, 05.59 am**

There's a bang on the front door and it's time again.

Every day, 6 am exactly.

She barely slept through the night, one of the old folks' cough hasn't gotten any better and it stings where the leather bindings have dug deep into her skin. It would be kind of them to heal them for a change, but Walsh hasn't got much of that serum to spare. It's bad enough with the metal collar around her neck.

It's been 147 days since it all went downhill and the quality isn't increasing. All yesterday they had her tied down, pumping God knows what into her veins- Walsh mentioned something about increasing her strength and stamina, as if she needed anything else adding to her repertoire. By the time they'd finished she could barely remember her own name and she'd been dragged from the church to the housing, not before they dropped her to the ground a dozen times.

Sitting up from her spot on the floor is hell as her back pops painfully; it's been in agony since they had her lifting weights, seeing how far they could push her. It's all the last few months have been: get up, get poked and prodded, tests, more tests, eat scraps, go back to your cramped house full of scared and tired people- and if she's lucky, the guards won't drag her out to fight. It's been their favourite thing to do since they realised she knew how to.

It could be worse, they could keep her in the church overnight, wired up to machines with the other unluckier ones.

Finally whoever knocked has made it up the stairs, and as they burst through the door the two large men start kicking the folks who aren't quick enough to stand. The guards are needlessly cruel sometimes, she knows well enough.

"Alright, alright up we get! There's work to do- Kai, you know were you're off", there's no sympathy when the guard with the tattoos looks at her. At least he'll look her in they eye- no one else will. They watch closely as everyone makes their way out into the streets, double checking that no one is staying behind. In all the houses she can see in the early morning dark, every other person is being made to do the same.

* * *

Brook-Hey village was previously home to 406 people and even though there have been a number of newcomers, including Kai, the population is steadily decreasing. There's no doubt the majority are down to disease, the people have all been cramped into a small area of the village close to the church, the rest of the village fenced off.

Colds have been spreading viciously and they don't have enough medicine for everyone. Some have died from being made to fight for the guards entertainment, some from trying to escape and being shot down, some from the guards being too trigger happy with the shock collars. The people who run this place say they frown upon it but as long as it keeps the guards happy, they turn a blind eye. Everyone here knows there's a worse way to go, down in the church basement, where only death keep you company.

Surprisingly it's taken Kai an excessively long time to die, maybe that's why no one can look her in the eye- they expect her to drop dead any day and someone will take her place. In the street now she can see them all, mothers and fathers keeping their children close, the elderly struggling to keep up with the rest as they're sent to maintain the scarce crops and animals that are barely feeding the hundreds.

The heads of the village and their families were once pillars of the community- doctors, law enforcement, teachers, but since the world fell apart all morals seem to have gone out the window. They're in charge here, no menial work for them and they let Walsh do as he pleases. He used to be one of those so-called pillars of the community too apparently. Thanks to him they have warm beds, three square meals a day and apparently a chance of survival in Armageddon- all they have to do in return is let him run his tests. Walsh has promised them all so much, most likely the guards too- they're certainly not being paid so they must do this for a reason. He's shown his worth though, he's made the impossible happen- made the ordinary people of Brook-Hey extraordinary.

As the crowds of people split into smaller groups, a few others including Kai are separated from the larger crowd. There's eight of them today, last week it was twenty. Kai knows three are in the basement, kept over night to monitor their "progress", the others...well, they weren't so lucky. It's easy to pick out Kai and the others like her by the collars around their necks- everyone wears one, but these ones stop Kai from being able to use her new found and very dangerous gifts. 

"Rats! You know what way you're headin'!", another guard yells- it's the not-so-charming way they refer to the ones like Kai, and she's given a not-so-charming shove towards the stone archway that is the church's entrance.

St. Robert Bellarmine Church was probably once a warm and welcoming place- where the community could gather and be- well...communal. At first it reminded Kai of primary school, she'd hated it of course, never remembered any hymns or prayers. Where she always had scuffed knees and wild hair and dove head first into everything. It's a bitter sweet memory now though. After spending time in Bellarmine's, the stench of death lingers over every stone brick and saintly statue. The few people who were lucky to return to the housing over night have been pushed into two lines now, every one looking as tired and sore as Kai, all of them most likely feeling the same dread as the entrance looms over them.

"Are- are you okay?", the timid voice is unexpected and Kai tries to not make a show of turning towards the voice to her right. The scruffy boy being marched next to her, Finley she thinks his name is, is staring right at her. He hasn't been going to the church long, only a week, and when he isn't crying he talks to Kai about superheroes through the chain-link fence between their cells. She'd like to reply and talk back about how much she loves superheroes too, but she chokes on the words when they try to come out. So rather than answer right now, she pinches her brow together in question.

"The lady guard, when she woke me and my mum up, her and the other one were talking about going out today a-and that you're going with.", his hushed and quick words take her by surprise, no one ever leaves besides the guards to look for supplies or new prisoners.

It's possible that he misheard, the exhaustion and the chemicals making him hear wrong. She can see it on his face though, he knows what he heard. He's certain of it. As they come up to the end of the corridor towards the Nave, said lady guard stops Kai from moving forward and she watches as the others are lead away to the basement. Finley looks sad to see her go, but the guards leading the others away seem pretty excited. Like they know something that Kai doesn't. It causes every hair to stand on end. The pit in her stomach feels like it's going to swallow her whole,

_This isn't right. This isn't right._

The guard goes to lead her somewhere by her shoulder and leans down close to her ear, "We're doin' something extra special today, girly".

There's no one else around, which was their first mistake.

She swipes the guard's hand away and jams her elbow into her bony face. Not tying her hands was their second mistake. The spurt of blood that comes out from her nose is a bonus, along with her falling on her ass and she fumbles for the collar remote as Kai bolts. Kai knows hasn't got a chance, she's tried before and they always push the button on that damn remote before she gets out of range, but the possibility of this being the one time. To leave this hell-hole, it's too sweet to turn down, especially when she feels a sense of impending doom.

This time she gets as far as the next corridor, she turns the corner and her vision goes white, the taste of copper bursts through her mouth. The floor is coming up to meet her when she hears pounding footsteps and various yells behind her, but as the ground gets closer it gives way to a gust of freezing air and twinkling lights below her. The feeling of free falling takes over and Kai blacks before she realises what's happening.

**Mount Justice**   
** | February 21st, 11.45 pm**

"Wally, you know that's for us _all_ to share, right?"

"C'mon, Zee! I'm a growing man, aren't I babe?" it's surprising that anyone could understand what the speedster said with a mouthful of popcorn, but Artemis still replies with a 'mm hm'.

At the moment her and Kaldur are still figuring out how to get the DVD player to connect to the TV. Connor is comfortably sitting on the couch watching the static with Wolf's head resting on his lap. Zatanna is trying to keep the remaining two bowls of popcorn out of Wally's prying hands, M'gann and Raquel have gone to the store room to grab more snacks and Robin is completely focused on whatever messages he seems to be receiving on his holographic computer. Overall, movie night is off to a great start.

Artemis is clearly getting agitated by her impatient huffs,"Boy Wonder, you think you can lend a hand here, ya know, considering you're the tech geek?", there's no reply, "....Robin?"

He remains oblivious to the world and everyone in the room shares a look,

"Uh, earth to Rob, duuude~", Taking a moment from his popcorn heist, Wally snaps his fingers inches away from his best friend's face, thankfully it's finally enough catch his attention and to his embarrassment realises the room's attention is on him,

"Yeah?"

"Did you fall asleep there? Artemis asked for help with the DVD player"

"Crap sorry, yeah, I'm just going to have to head back to Gotham afterwards-", a chorus of disappointed signs and groans follows the statement and Dick cringes internally.

"You have responsibilities outside the Team, as we all do, we understand".

Kaldur is trying to be the supportive big brother by easing his guilt, but Dick can tell he's feeling let down too. This is the fifth time he's had to cancel on their team bonding night in weeks, not to mention the fact that he's had to cancel on Zee every time she's had a first date planned for them. Bruce is really working him hard with the case they're on right now. Dick thinks he'll be able to leave without much protest, but Connor voices his unhappiness.

"M'gann has been looking forward to this all week, you know she's been having a tough time since, ya know, since Marie died. She really wanted everyone here", that makes Dick feel worse, it was true that M'gann had been failing to keep a brave face lately. Poor Marie, _poor Garfield_, losing a parent at that age... he understands it too well. She was like a mom to M'gann too in a way.

He pulls out the wires from the TV and the DVD menu comes onto screen after three seconds of rearranging them- much to Artemis and Kaldur's dismay. He's really got to get going.

"Look I'd _love_ to stay, really SB, but duty calls and Batman needs my backup on this one", he turns to look Zatanna in the eye as much as he can with sunglasses on, "I swear."

It seems to be enough for her as she makes her way across the room to peck him on the cheek, "Stay whelmed out there".

Dick tries to ignore the smirks sent his way from his friends. Superboy looks annoyed still but he knows there's no point arguing. On the way out he bumps into M'gann and Raquel and tries to reassure the martian with promises of him coming for another movie night at the end of the week. M'gann doesn't look convinced, but gives him a hug and wishes him good luck. He's running late for patrol already so he takes his leave via Zeta-Tube. He only hopes he can get this case wrapped up tonight.

**Gotham City**   
** | February 22nd, 06.05 am**

It's been a long night, but it was worth the crippling ache he currently has in his shoulder. The smugglers they've been tracking are all finally in the GCPD for booking and the high tech Lex Corp guns they were bringing into the city have been confiscated. Regardless, a sourness hangs in the air whilst he waits perched on top of City Hall, Bruce had to talk about something with Gordon- alone.

He knows Bruce is going to critique his performance tonight, his almost reckless performance he knows, but when the fight had broke out onto the street and that woman was in the line of fire, what choice did he have? His bruised shoulder is punishment enough.

_"I have three rules Dick: you keep a healthy mind and body, keep on top of your grades and follow my every order to a T- that includes walking out on time with your friends or abandoning your dates. If I have to be a old grouch with no real social life, that means you do too"._

Dick's whole body moves with the sigh he lets out. He knows Bruce means well, he's just...a lot sometimes. That and the fact that KF has been sending him none stop texts about how good M'gann's brownies were, it's making him a bit bitter. The lack of sleep he's had the last few days isn't helping either. He's going to be half dead in school tomorrow, but on the bright side, being able to watch the sun rise in an hour or so is always worth it. You'd almost think Gotham was a decent city watching the sun peak out behind the skyscrapers. 

Looking up at the few stars left peaking through the Gotham smog, Dick lets himself fall back into pleasant memories. He must have been seven? Eight? They were on the European leg of the tour. His mom hadn't long fell asleep and his dad had quietly nudged him awake, bundled him into a heavy jacket and lead him to the top of the train. The wind whistling by had been deafening and blisteringly cold, but the view- you never can see the stars like that in the city. His dad made sure he knew all the constellations and told him stories about doing the same with his dad. When they were younger on team ups, he and Wally would sit and point out constellations or make up their own, whilst Batman and Flash talked business.

Bruce still doesn't know he told Wally his secret ID, but Wally is his best friend! He hasn't told the Team, as much as he wants to. Sometimes Bruce forgets that he isn't as mistrusting as him and Dick would trust his team with his life.

Dick is dragged out of his musing when a flash catches his eye, it appears over The Bowery and plummets down, landing with a crash he can hear from the other side of Gotham.

Pulling out his binoculars all he can see is the rising dust, whatever it was must've crashed _hard_ to make that much of an impact. As he jumps up ready to contact Batman, his mentor's gruff voice is already coming through the comm-link.

"_Robin, rendezvous at Crime Alley, do not interact with the situation at hand until I've arrived_" .

He's not surprised Batman saw it from the top of the GCPD headquarters. Dick can only hope the surrounding damage is minimal when he arrives; as dilapidated as The Bowery is, a lot of people still live there. He pulls out his grappling hook and hopes for an forgiving finish to the night.

* * *

Batman is already investigating when he arrives, Dick can see the crash-site is only a block away from the alley and the smoke has already cleared. A crowd of people who have been woken by the noise have gathered around the building that, now that Dick gets a closer look, seems to be abandoned. He allows himself to feel a momentary wave of relief. Half the people gathered are either distracted by the Batmobile parked outside the apartment block, and the rest start to scatter when they hear the sirens. He easily swings into the remains of the apartments unnoticed and the room he finds his mentor in is illuminated by a single flashlight. Dick can just about see the gaping hole that goes all the way from the roof, down to the basement. Whatever it was it packed a punch.

Bruce doesn't need to turn around to know it's him, they've been doing this for too many years, "It's not large enough to be any sort of aircraft"

"Drone?"

"Possibly, good guess", the small praise ebbs away some of his sourness from before. Bruce hooks himself to the support beams that remain and Dick mirrors his moves easily, it's second nature by now. Without words they make their way down the cavernous hole. It's only five floors, but the vast darkness of the basement made it seem deeper. When some light is finally shone in the room, there's no sign of anything that could have caused the gaping hole above them, just mounds of rubble.

"Maybe-", he's cut off as Bruce raises his hand, it takes a moment, the only sound is the drip of pipes and police cars pulling up outside, but then Dick hears it too- Soft breaths, wet sounding, like a wounded animal.

Immediately the urgency to find the source hits, concrete and rubble is pushed aside and lifted carefully. _Of course_ it was a possibility there had been people here using it as a shelter from the winter chill, they had just hoped not. The larger man manages more than Dick's lithe frame can, but Dick spots the body first. A single leg is covered in brick dust and there's a red welt around the ankle.

Then he sees a tuft of brunette hair and the tips of fingers twitching.

"Batman!", his mentor focuses his attention to the area surrounding, and the atmosphere is tense as the pieces of ceiling and rubble are moved. They don't know what state they're going to find this person in, but they've both seen terrible things, they're prepared for the worst.

When a particularly large piece of floor is moved, the body is fully uncovered- she's thin and pale, so much so for a moment Dick doesn't think she's even alive, then she sucks in a rattling breath.

A trail of blood is trickling from her hairline and as Dick goes to look for more wounds, a heavy hand on his shoulder stops him. Bruce goes ahead first, crouching over the girl and covering some of Dick's view of her.

_Half the ceiling was on top of her, how's she even alive?_

He looks closer and it occurs to him- it's _February_. The homeless try their best to wrap up warm this time of year and she's wearing nothing but thin cotton pants and a white t-shirt. _A runaway?_ When he moves to the side to get a better look, he spots the clunky looking inhibitor collar around her neck. _**Not** a runaway._ That usually can only mean one thing- superpowers. And when he looks to Bruce he seems to be on the same page.

They've found their so-called drone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotham Academy**   
**|February 22nd, 12.47 pm**

Dick was right, he feels half dead and is regretting every choice he's made in life so far. The echoing shouts and whoops of his peers around the cafeteria is usually energising, but not even the lunch Alfred has packed him is perking him up. Not even the three cups of coffee he downed this morning.

He must be staring too distastefully at his surroundings because Barbara's foot kicks at him from under the table. Hard. Which Dick responds to with a dirty look.

"-Ow?"

"What's going on with you today? You love Alfred's cooking", he can't exactly answer '_well Barb, my old man and I took down a smuggling ring and found a girl that fell from the sky, so I only got about an hours sleep_', which leaves him with the usual reply that he couldn't sleep. Barbara has known him long enough to know he suffers from nightmares, circus lights and gasps and screams, so she leaves it at that. Barb isn't stupid though, she probably knows there's more to it than that.

It's just the two of them today, he often gets a few of the upper class kids trying to butter him up in hopes of climbing higher up the social chain, everyone wants a chance to get into _the_ Bruce Wayne's playboy manor.

When he spots Artemis a few tables over, Dick nearly calls over to her before remembering she hasn't got any idea who he really is. It's funny sometimes when he cracks a joke at her in the hallway and she gives a confused look back. Her reaction to finding out his identity is something he and Wally have placed bets on- Dick wins if she gives him a black eye, Wally wins if she shoots him full of arrows.

Barbara has gone back to her reading, something about forensic science by the look of the cover. When she vocalises a question about the book, Dick gives a wrong answer, even when he knows.

_Five days. Maggots. Carbon dioxide. _

He wishes he could tell her about his nighttime activities- she's one of his closest friends and even though things were _a little_ weird after the closet smooch on his birthday, they're still cool.

But if Bruce already thinks telling the Team his identity is a bad idea, telling Babs would give his old man heart palpitations. Not only that, Bruce might not trust him the same, and that means bye-bye superheroing career ...doesn't it? I mean he's not going to be by Bruce's side forever, what about when he goes to college. Bruce is going to want him to go to college, right? He's already managing a superheroing career and full-time education without fault. Dick can't deny he's been questioning the future of the Dynamic Duo since the Team formed. It seemed so improbable before, he and Bruce not spending their nights patrolling the streets together. Since seeing Roy become a hero on his own though, (as devastating as that is going for him) has been a wake up call. It seemed like him and Ollie were going to be partners for the long-run, so if it happened to them, what's stopping it from happening to anyone else. It has his brain running none stop and, frankly, it's getting exhausting.

"...I heard it was a U.F.O, seriously!" 

"Aliens only show up in Metropolis dude, knowing Gotham it was probably one of Batman's planes or somethin'", Dick already knows what they're talking about at the table across from him- the resident mystery girl living in his basement. It was all over the TV this morning, Vicki Vale had been posted outside the cordoned off apartment building reporting on possible theories, he knows he has a few messages from the Team with questions too. There wasn't any sign of Bruce after he left him to run tests, but Alfred promised there had been no news. "Butlers' honour", he had said, which was absolutely sarcasm, but he wouldn't put it past Alfred to be part of a secret society of butlers.

When they had brought her back to the cave he'd managed to get a good look at her. At first she looked young, eleven or twelve, but Bruce was estimating she was closer to Dick's age. It was a weird thought, seeing someone his age look so sickly. He'd been chased off to bed before he could look at her injuries, they must have been bad for Bruce to stop him from seeing. She looked slightly healthier when he checked in on her before he left that morning. The grime had been cleaned from her and her ratty clothes changed an old pair of Dick's pyjamas. Her wounds were bandaged but the amount of them gave an idea to the extent of her injuries. Bruce had her all wired up, there was still a chance her health could decline.

He had managed to avoid being scolded about his performance earlier in the night, but hopefully Bruce would be too occupied with the situation at hand to remember to.

_Yeeeaah, that's not going to happen_.

The resounding thud from his forehead banging against the table is enough to draw the attention of a few students, including Artemis- shooting him a concerned look before muttering something to Bette Kane. Barbara simply turned to the next page in her book and took a bite from her lunch, "you're a mess, Grayson".

**The Batcave**   
** |February 22nd, 03.32 pm**

In the rush of the evenings events, Bruce had _nearly_ forgotten about Dick just about detaching his arm from his body mid-fight. At least he had managed to avoid the gunfire, but the groan of pain the boy had let out from pulling his arm distracted Bruce long enough for the thug he was fighting to gain the upper-hand. The woman who was caught in the crossfire was safe though, he'd have to praise him for that at least...but not before giving him a talk on managing the weight of a second person on a grappling line again.

He'd been sat at the computer for hours, there hadn't been much progress made finding out the identity of the girl in a cot a few meters away. She hadn't woken at all, most likely due to the painkillers for her injuries. A fall from that height would hurt even the toughest of his peers- never mind a girl that felt like a child half her age when carried. She had severe bruising to her back, lacerations on her ankles and wrists, burns around her neck and various healing wounds around her body. Sending Dick to bed was for the best, he might not think he's a child, but he is- there's only so much Bruce wants him to deal with.

Blood results showed she was in fact human, but there were no profiles matching her description in missing persons. Her DNA wasn't matching on any US databases either. It was processing through international databases now, but Bruce already has a feeling that he won't find anything. What Bruce could figure was that she'd basically popped into existence over Gotham last night and wherever she'd been- must've been hell for her. 

What her blood samples have been able to show is that it contains various chemical compounds, worryingly one very similar to Kobra-Venom, though with a much lower potency. If a formula like this got onto the black market, potentially with the strength Kobra-Venom provides and none of the setbacks, it could be havoc on the streets.

Another concern is the homemade looking inhibitor collar. It certainly isn't Belle Reve quality, but seemingly strong enough to dampen abilities. Which adds further questions on the girl's identity. There hadn't been any word of the production and trafficking of super powered beings on the streets, but it's always a possibility. There's another possibility that Bruce needs to look into- the Wayne Industries satellites over Gotham at the time, picked up a surge in zeta-beam energy the moment the girl appeared in the sky. As simple he would like this situation to be, it rarely is, it's already seeming more complicated the more he finds. He's asked J'onn for Adam Strange's contact information to learn more about the further uses and potential of zeta-beam energy. Hopefully it will provide some answers to the mounting questions.

As quiet as he is trying to be and as much cushion as his uniform's boots gives him, Bruce still hears Dick make his way down the cave stairs. Bruce doesn't acknowledge him as he comes to a stop beside his chair, he can sense Dick's eyes roaming the screens, soaking up the information. "Kobra-Venom!? I thought the Team had managed to destroy the supply of it on Santa Prisca?", there's dread in his proteges' voice.

When he turns to Dick, even behind the mask, the exhaustion is clear on the teens face. His lecture on proper grapple use can wait another day Bruce supposes.

"I hope you iced that shoulder"... a small reminder won't hurt though and Dick gives him a unimpressed look in response, "You should have taken the day off, I could've told the school I was taking you with me on a trip."

Dick snorts at that, "You're one to talk, Alfred said you haven't come out of the cave all day. There's a bath being ran for you upstairs by the way."

"I'm waiting on results and someone needs to keep an eye on the girl."

"She looks like she can barely stand and there hasn't been any change in her condition, right?"

"Robin."

"Batman." Dick sing-songs. To the world, Batman has no weaknesses. He remains a solid pillar of justice along with the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. A figure of mystery and myth. **_However_**. Since Dick was barely ten years old, he's been able to exploit Bruce's soft spot for him. All he had to do was stare up with those big blues and saying no was impossible.

He should be stronger willed in this current stare down....but he hasn't slept much in four days, the suit is starting to smell a bit _too_ Bruce and a black coffee sounds heavenly at the moment.

"I _will_ be monitoring the cave the entire time", behind the white lenses of his mask, he can tell Dick rolls his eyes and the Boy Wonder gives a half-serious 'yes-sir'. He messes the lads hair in retaliation, can't have the teen getting too cocky now- he's rebelled too much lately for Bruce's liking.

By the time he strips off the various pieces of his suit, the bath is waiting for him. True to his word he watches the cave's security footage the whole time, not able to truly relax in the warm, lavender scented waters. There isn't much to see exactly, the girl still doesn't stir and Dick is reading up on what Bruce was able to find. The zeta-beam reading seemingly catching his interest.

When he leaves the bathroom Alfred is waiting on the veranda with coffee and a small selection of sandwiches, which Bruce's stomach responds to with a gurgle. The footage is still playing on a hologram as Bruce gulps down the coffee. It's scalding hot but it's what he needs right now. Dick has moved across the screen- investigating the readings from the monitors attached to their guest.

"Master Dick seemed rather disappointed with the lack of news on the girl this morning. Even more so possibly than when you called him to patrol last night."

Bruce takes a minute to down the dregs of coffee before setting the mug down, "You think I should have gone out on my own?". An egg-salad sandwich catches his fancy and he digs in.

"No, Master Bruce. But he's a young lad and he's been exceptionally busy these last few weeks with this smuggling business- some people do enjoy the company of others..", he raises an eyebrow to that, Alfred ignores the look as nonchalantly pours more coffee.

"-especially those of a romantic interest.", he adds. Zatanna. Of course. He promised Giovanni he would watch over her. Now his ward is seemingly dating her and he doubts Zatara would approve, but they're good kids. Dick isn't someone to mess around with people's feelings and he'd spent the day after meeting her with a goofy look on his face.

"He's growing up too quickly, I swear he only came up to my hip a year ago. It won't be long before he outgrows me."

"Literally or metaphorically, Bruce?". And honestly he doesn't have an answer for that. Dick has so much potential as a leader, as an individual, as a hero. It's only a matter of time before he surpasses Bruce in all these categories, if he hasn't already. He can't wait to see it.

**Location unknown**   
** | date unknown, time unknown**

The flames are suffocating and all consuming. Pain has give way to the panic of choking on heat, clawing its way down her throat, drowning out any screams she had left.

This is all her father must have known. The fate that her family faced and it's just as terrible as she imagined.

It'll be over soon though. She can finally rest, see them again hopefully.

Distantly, her mother's voice calls out to her reassuringly- _no one's going to hurt you anymore_.

The rage of the fire seeps away, instead numbness and the comfort of her mother's words takes its place. It's a relief, a feeling of floating almost. No bindings around her limbs, no heavy collar around her neck. The sensation of a soft surface beneath and a bright light above takes her away from the fantasy.

Her senses finally catch up and she hears slow beeping, the crashing of water nearby and a chattering of animals. Slowly her eyes flicker open to find the source of the noise. They have to jam shut after they're near on blinded by light. After blinking a few times they adjust and beyond the white light is a vast darkness.

When her eyes finally focus to her surroundings, she can see shadows on the misshapen ceiling fluttering about.

_Wait...what?_

A hand grips her shoulder and instinct takes over.

**The Batcave**   
** |February 22nd, 04.11 pm**

The first ten minutes of sitting in the cave was interesting, going over Bruce's research and reading through the girl's diagnostics. Now he hasn't got much to do now besides ponder over Mystery Girl. The zeta-beam readings could mean a lot of things: she could've teleported here from across the country, halfway round the world possibly, even maybe off-earth. The human DNA puts a dent in that last theory. She doesn't _seem _very alien anyways, but then again neither do Clark or Icon.

Looking closer the bridge of her nose is dotted with freckles and there's an old faded scar across it. Some smaller scars are dotted about her skin, on her forearm is a healed but angry looking burn. There might be more scarring to come under the bandaging. Where the collar was previously, lines of pink burns stand out around her pale neck- the thought of the hot metal sinking into her skin sends a shudder through him. Whoever she is, he's glad she's out of her previous situation.

An hour passes and Bruce hasn't returned, no doubt he's still watching closely though. Dick has taken up duty of counting the population of bats inhabiting the cave and when they all move at bat number thirty, he gives up. He attempts to time his handstands next- the longest he's managed is near on five minutes but the injured shoulder is making it difficult. Out of ideas, he sets to the task of looking at his unread messages.

** _KF: No promises that there will be any brownies left for u dude. Every man for himself_ **

_ **Zee: R u ok? If u need someone to vent to im always here <3** _

_ **Kaldur: Any suggestions for Friday's movie? I don't believe it's a good idea to let Rocket pick again- I don't think any of us will be sleeping well for the next few days.** _

_ **Babs: Any idea wat ur doing for the science project???** _

He's ready to start a replying when there's a whimper from the cot and Dick's hand pauses mid-response to Wally. A moment later there's another, louder and more panicked and the girl starts twitching wildly. He doesn't need to call for Bruce, he's probably already on his way.

When he launches himself to the bedside, her face is screwed up in fear and heavy beads of sweat are pouring down her face. He's not sure whether to touch her or not, he doesn't want to knock her wounds or agitate her further, so he makes do with quietly reassuring her,

"You're safe now, okay? No one's going to hurt you anymore".

God he hopes he's saying the right things and it seems he is as the monitors manic beeping starts to even out.

Her body relaxes and for the first time, her eyes open. They're not what he expected. Her pupils are tiny with the bright medical light shining down on them, it allows him to see the burst of colour of her irises: blues and greens, violets and flecks of yellow gold. They shut again tightly before blinking a few times to refocus and they scan the roof of the cave.

He realises a second after placing his hand on her shoulder that it was the wrong decision. Every muscle in her body tenses and her eyes dart to him immediately.

At that moment he feels like his soul is laid out for her to see. It's impossible for her to know she's making direct eye contact through the lenses of his mask, for a brief moment there's recognition and it's like she _knows_ him. The surprise passes and while he too is distracted it gives her time to shove him away.

It knocks the wind out of him, but Dick gathers himself after being thrown a few feet back. He goes to grapple her as she's yanking out the drip and wires but she's quicker than he realised and leaps out of his grasp, darting the opposite direction. He's quick to follow and her injuries are slowing her down giving him the chance to bolt ahead and blocking her path toward the nearby stairs. She stops in her tracks and the determination to flee is clear on her face.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you need to stop. You're just going to injure yourself", her determined grimace is replaced by confusion again as she takes in his appearance. Mistrust takes over, like she can't believe what she's seeing and as she starts to move again Dick reaches out to pin her down.

Half-way into the hold, blunt pain dazes him and he realises he's not holding onto her anymore. She managed to get out of his hold _and_ get a hit in? A good one too- as blood starts to drip down the front of his uniform from his nose.

Okay. No more going easy.

He spots her running towards the Batmobile's runway, she's far ahead now, but Dick knows every shortcut in these caves. She's too busy searching for him giving chase to notice him land a few feet in front of her, and she crashes into him before realising. It's a dance almost as they untangle from each other- Dick goes to twist her arm around her back, yet she manages to turn before he gets the chance and brings her elbow up to meet his face. He pushes back before contact is made and goes to sweep her legs out from under her, but she's already backed off too- it's a very unflattering dance at that.

A scowl is starting to form as she's growing tired from their encounter. Dick can't deny he isn't a eager to know what she fights like when she _i__sn't_ malnourished and dosed up on painkillers. She looks ready to pass out, panting heavily. No way she can keep this up much longer.

She's beginning to sway slightly, but she fixes herself into a fighting stance and as wary as he is- does the same. It's a bizarre situation and his only real options are to pin her down and knock her out, or buy time for Bruce to suit up and get here. As the girl looks like she's going to make a move, a cloak of black lands with a heavy thud behind her. _Speak of the devil._

The Batman is an intimidating figure to even the worst scum of Gotham; any threat Dick posed is overshadowed by Bruce's. He towers a whole foot taller than her and the stance she was holding immediately drops when she turns to look at him. A tiny part of Dick is disappointed- he can't turn down a challenging fight, but he didn't really want to hurt her either, he's not even sure she knows what year it is right now. 

Over the rush of the waterfall and the screeching of bats, he nearly doesn't hear her speak,

"I...am I dead?", it's raspy like she's unused to using her voice and the question lingers in the air.

"No", it's a short and simple response from Bruce, but she seems happy with it as she nods.

"Hallucinating?", it's a whisper still, but he hears it.

"No". She jerkily nods her head once more. It seems to be all she needed, her knees give out and Dick goes to catch her but Bruce is already there.

Gathered up in the large arms now, no trace of the fight remains on her face. She seems just as harmless and frail as before- Dick knows better now. With Bruce here he allows himself to come down from defence mode.

"That was totally unexpected, right?", Bruce takes a moment to take in his current appearance, mostly the blood coming from his nose, as Dick makes his way over.

There's a hint of a smirk daring to appear at the corners of Bruce's mouth, "She can barely stand, eh?". Oh boy, he's not going to hear the end of this for a while.

"Like I said, unexpected....I'll over-expect next time".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always feel free to leave a kudos or a comment <3 The next chapter should be up same time next week~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later this week as I was busy with birthdays, as always- hope you enjoy and you kudos and comments are always a joy <3

**The Batcave**   
** |February 25th, 05.23 pm**

There hasn't been a word out of her mouth since she woke up again, because honestly, she wasn't expecting to still be _here_.

Batman and Robin had approached her wearily as she'd pulled herself into a sitting position and she was pretty sure one of them had asked something, but the words had been nothing but background noise as she tried to process the situation. _Batman and Robin _had been in front of her. At least she thought. It's possible she's still passed out in the church corridor. The pain all over her body was too sharp for her to be dreaming though and it had felt real enough when her fist had made contact with the hero's nose.

She's been falling in and out of sleep, too exhausted to stay awake long. Mostly she's been woken by Batman checking in on her or a loud sound echoing off the walls of the cave. Even when she can't see him she's pretty sure he's still watching. Robin pops his head in through the curtains occasionally, but mostly just to see if she's still there, he doesn't stick around. 

It must've been a few days since she first woke up going by the frequency of her meals- another reason for her to doubt this is all in her head because by God, the food is _good_, she must be dead. If her current hosts found the urgency of her eating distasteful, it didn't show on their faces.

It's freeing, not feeling choked by the collar anymore or locked in an enclosed space and her back doesn't ache from lying on the floor- now it's just injury pain. She hasn't tried to conjure or move anything yet, unsure at the response she would get in return. There hasn't been anymore questions after she didn't answer the first lot, they're obviously trying to be patient, but her sudden appearance has them on edge. They want answers it seems, and so does she.

When Robin stops by her corner of the cave that day, he tries to make small-talk for a change.

"It must be getting pretty boring down here so I managed to find my old Ipod, it's got a few albums on there you can listen to", he places it between them with some headphones, making sure to keep his distance. A pang of guilt hits her. The bruising she can faintly see from under the mask means she probably broke his nose. He's still being friendly regardless and as he turns to leave with a small smile she lets out a "Sorry".

He whips his head round, blinking a few times like he's misheard or maybe he just wasn't expecting the English accent.

"I'm sorry...about the nose", The words still feel foreign on her lips- out of practice after months of silence. His eyebrows settle back down from being raised in surprise, he warily perches on the bed next to her, still keeping a foot or so between them and after the events of the other day she can't blame him. He certainly looks around her age, but if she stood she'd be an inch or two taller she's betting. Batman hasn't shown his face, but no doubt he's nearby listening in.

"So are you talking now, Mystery Girl?", the name is appropriate she guesses and he spots the grin growing on her lips which motivates him to ask further. "Do you _have_ a name?", it's a simple enough question and if she wants to get some answers to her own, she has to start someplace.

"Kai...Lloyd", he's smiling now too, probably happy that he's finally getting somewhere. He's exactly how all the Robins are usually depicted- dark hair, probably a set of blue eyes under the mask too. He's got that boyish charm that makes you want to talk more,

"I'm not sure which one you are though?", he looks puzzled as he glances down at his scarlet uniform and back to her like the answer is obvious.

"Er, Robin. The Boy Wonder. You know?", and she _does_ know,

"I know that, but _which_ one? Dick or-", the mellow atmosphere breaks at that.

He's crowding her in an instant. Any previous kindness gone from his features.

"Why do you know that name!?", he's hardly keeping his cool right now and Kai knows anything she says isn't going to help as she stutters. She can't even get any words out. This dream she's having- this personal heaven where she's at her childhood heroes' HQ is flipped on it's head. The concern that this feels too real hits again. The lights are too bright and her breaths too loud.

As she suspected Batman must have been listening in because he charges in through the medical curtain a second later and pulls the younger hero behind him protectively. His face is tight with concern and barely contained anger as he stands tall in front of her.

"Say that name again", what else can she do but say it. The tension on his face deepens.

"Dick...what?"

She's starting to feel lightheaded, panic is setting in as the situation is dawning on her and she responds on automatic,

"Grayson". From behind the hulking figure speaking to her she can see Robin's face contort into surprise. His hands are twitching at his sides like he wants to do something, but he isn't sure what he can do. A deep voice draws her attention back,

"Do you know my name?". Of course she does and she looks him in the eyes the best she can when she says it-

"Bruce Wayne. It's- _everyone_ knows that. Everyone knows who Batman is! He's Batman!".

There's only confusion now. Like everyone isn't just on a different page, but they're reading an entirely different book and no one knows exactly what to do. She's starting to feel the air thin out and heat travel up her arms, "I don't understand- I, if I'm not dead. I'm not dreaming- what's happening? Am I being fucked with?"

"Where are you?", Batman's trying to bring her down from her panic by asking her, or maybe he's just trying to gain as much information as he can before she breaks down into tears. His voice is monotonous and softer now at least and he guides her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"The- the Batcave?"

"And where is that located?"

"Wayne manor- Gotham City, I dunno!"

"Which is in what state?"

That baffles her. "State?- Gotham City isn't a real place??" An equally baffled- _' _not real!?' is shouted from over Batman's shoulder and it's as if the final piece has been put into place for the Dark Knight. A switch flicks in his head and the tension lessons from his shoulders,

"The year?"

"2010 or 2011...I think. I haven't- haven't looked at the date in a while."

He turns to Robin, who looks as lost as Kai feels, "Dick, have Alfred prepare a room upstairs for our guest. I'll be back shortly", and leaves without further instruction. A loud whirring sounds a few moments later, leaving Kai and Robin staring openly at each other.

**Mount Justice**   
** |February 26th, 01.18 am**

They realised a few hours ago that Robin wasn't coming to team-bonding-movie-night part two and honestly, Wally isn't that surprised. Dick is married to the job and he and Batman are a unit like no other. Still he can't help the disappointment that his best friend isn't here to watch Hercules.

After Connor nearly jumped through the ceiling whilst watching The Exorcist on Tuesday, Raquel is officially no longer allowed to choose the movie, and Disney was decided as the best possible route to recover from the trauma.

Damn, Dick loves Hercules too. When they're focused on a mission he'll hear the younger teen humming Zero to Hero under his breath. There's an empty spot on the couch for him too between Kaldur and Zatanna, the magician had left it for him in the hopes he'd turn up. As the credits start to roll and everyone stretches from being sat still too long, the Boy Wonder's absence is finally noted upon.

"Maybe he's investigating whatever fell out of the sky in Gotham the other day?", Connor makes a good point- no doubt it was most likely something to do with it and M'gann nods in agreement from where she's leaning on the clone. It draws a defeated sigh out of Zatanna- Artemis had mentioned she'd been feeling slightly neglected lately. In the years he's known Dick, he's always come to his mentor's beck and call. Really though- any of his team-mates would, he knows he would for Uncle Barry.

Everyone is staying over night, all dressed in their sleep wear. Artemis moves her legs off of his lap to help tidy away the various bowls and cups scattered around the room, stepping over Wolf where he's snoozing at Connor's feet. It doesn't take long when everyone does their part and then they're all half-yawning 'good-nights' to each other.

His girlfriend swats his side when he wolf-whistles at M'gann and Connor as they enter the same bedroom. Artemis' room is only across the hall from him. As she kisses him goodnight, Wally goes to follow her but the door slides shut in-front of his face. He hears a muffled- "_goodnight,_ Wally", through the door and chuckles to himself before making his way to his own room. It's nothing fancy, only the more permanent residents of the mountain have more personalised rooms. Still the bed is pretty comfy and the internet connection here is almost as fast as he is.

There isn't much news in Central. A few attempted robberies and one hostage situation but Barry is a pro, Wally knows he can manage it on his own sometimes.

Seems Green Arrow made an appearance in Central tonight too which is weird. Famously, he and Flash do _not_ get along well, as much as Hal has tried to make them. Ollie has been desperate lately though, so has Roy. Last he heard they were doing raids on safe houses and interrogating known contacts of the Light as often as they can. Explains his appearance in Central though, there must be a lead on the whereabouts of the real- well, the original, Roy Harper.

His phone buzzes on the bedside table and when he looks he has a new message from Dick.

** _Birb-Wonder: Walls I am FREAKING out_ **

**_Sender: If this is cos you only just realised you missed the movie AGAIN- good._ **   
** _We watched Hercules without u and u so deserve it_ **

** _Birb-Wonder: SHIT MOVIE NIGHT_ **   
** _Birb-Wonder: tell everyone im srry ok_ **   
** _Birb-Wonder: but its not that im gonna call_ **

Before he gets the chance to message back that he's ready to pass the hell out, Dick's contact photo is popping up. It's an awful photo- he took it from security footage. It's Dick's face as he's being slammed into the floor while he and Kaldur were sparring. It draws a laugh out of Wally as he answers the call,

_"If I tell you this, you don't tell a soul- not the Team, not Artemis, not even Flash!"_, straight to the point then,

"I've kept your ID secret for years Rob, I thought you'd have more faith in me by now"

_"I do- it's just, ugh....you heard about the 'U.F.O' that crashed here on Tuesday right?"_

"Wait! It _was_ aliens??"

_"No! Listen- when Batman and I got to the crash-site we were fully expecting a drone or a satellite BUT what we ended up finding was a girl-"_

"A cute girl?"

_"Wally!"_

"Okay okay, go on"

_"So we take her back to the cave and run tests- she's human, there was Zeta-Beam radiation at her arrival and she was wearing an inhibitor collar. Eventually she wakes up, she totally broke my nose--don't laugh!!! Then she's in and out of it for the rest of the week. TODAY I finally manage to get her to speak and dude- she knows my name. My real name. Bruce's too!"._

Wally sits up at that. It took years for him to gain Dick's trust enough to learn his real name. As far as he's aware only the core members of the League know Batman's name, so it's certainly not something easily known.

_"But that's not just it. Bruce just walked out and I like to think that we're on the same page, but apparently not because NOW she's in one of the guest rooms in the manor!"_, over the phone it sounds like he has to take a moment to regain his composure, it's weirding him out, hearing his most experienced peer sound so unsure.

_"...I asked her more."_

"About what?"

_"Firstly about what the hell she's on- because she keeps telling me that Gotham City isn't a real place??"_

"Okaaaay", this really is getting weirder by the minute.

_"Then, obviously, I asked her who else's ID she knew about. Near on everyone I mentioned she knew- including you."_

"WHAT!"

_"This is why you can't tell anyone!- if they find out there's someone out there who knows who they are, possibly knows their families even, there's gonna be a riot"_

"Dick she might know where my family live! She's clearly capable, considering she broke _your_ nose!"

_"I don't know...I don't like it either, but she has been here for days and the only reason she did that is because she panicked. Why wouldn't she of attacked us again?"_

"Uhhhh because she's playing you?"

_"It doesn't feel like she is though and Bruce doesn't seem to think so either. He wouldn't have moved her upstairs otherwise."_

He's right- Dick's instinct is rarely wrong and Bruce doesn't trust easily. That doesn't stop the anxious feeling from twisting in his gut. "Ugh man, I really wish you hadn't told me that."

_"Sorry. I just had to tell someone...she was- nice, when we were talking. Her name's Kai, she's British I think...look I'm gonna have to go. I'm still on guard duty so we'll talk more tomorrow."_

"Yeah okay, watch out still. And by the way, Dick? If you actually want to date Zatanna that means seeing her outside of missions, ya know"

_"Yeah...I know- sorry about the movie. Night, Wall"_

"G-night.". The line goes dead and Wally flops back onto the bed. Sheesh. That anxiety still hasn't faded, but he puts his trust in his friend, as he did for him. The sleepiness from earlier is gone now and silently he curses Dick for waking him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wayne Manor**  
**|February 26th, 01.32 am**

Wayne Manor is much bigger than people realise. The few centuries old building speaks of Gotham's history, with it's echoing hallways and vast windows that stretch floor to ceiling. It's something akin to a labyrinth, but Kai hasn't gotten lost just yet. The bedroom she'd been guided to to was nicer than any other room she'd stayed in, silk sheets and mahogany furniture, but it lacked warmth, a lived-in-ness, clearly a room unused to people besides the occasional clean. Better than the darkness and cold of the cave though. Too similar to her previous lodgings.

It's eerie, watching the faces of the long-dead Waynes stare down from their frames as she paces the corridors. Like they're studying her closely.

Perhaps it's the fact that nearby Robin is studying her too, making sure she doesn't cause any trouble. It's been a while since she's really got to move around, her bones creak at the movement and it aches all over. After being questioned for hours by the Boy Wonder, any sleepiness has left her body, it's about time she stretched anyways. Now, the silence is deafening and there's a need to do something coursing in her body. She'd always been an active person- her mum always said she was energetic baby, much to her and her father's dismay.

After the first ten minutes of wandering, she nearly turns around and asks the detective to continue with his endless inquisitions, just so she isn't left alone with the ghosts of Wayne Manor. With her own ghosts. The questions had pretty much been the same- _Do you know who this is? What's their name? How do you know all this? What do you mean superpowers don't exist?_

Typing along with her answers, most likely reporting his findings to his mentor. Honestly, there wasn't any point lying, where could she go now?

Even when her voice started to crack from overuse and her legs grew numb for sitting on the bed for too long, she answered. Being with pleasant enough company, as repetitive as his questioning was, was something she was clinging onto. It seemed like the pleasant enough company was finally accepting that she wasn't really a danger, and he finally left her in the room alone for five minutes. The moment he'd stepped out the room she'd let out a quiet sob, muffling it behind her hand making sure she wasn't heard. The last few days- few months even, beginning to mentally weigh on her.

There's a smell of something cooking in the air and Kai plods down a winding staircase towards the sound of clanking, Robin following closely behind. It eventually brings her to the tiled floor of, seemingly, the kitchen. A big one at that, with more counter tops and gadgets than she's seen in one kitchen. Around the doorway on the marble counter tops, she can spot a tray of cookies, with an older, balding figure transferring them to a cooling rack.

Alfred- it must be. You can't have Batman without Alfred.

She hadn't seen him around the cave at all, even when the room was being made up for her. Robin had waited until it was done and guided her upstairs himself. Can he be blamed for being so paranoid though?- _I did break his nose._

Looking closer, the man is every bit the stiff-upper lipped Brit she imagined. "If you would bare with me a moment, Miss, I shall boil a kettle for tea", he doesn't turn around. Much like the other inhabitants of the house, he seems to be aware of everything around him. When he turns his eyes are warm, contrasting his professional tone. He pulls out a chair at a small table nearby for her which she gladly takes. As much as she'd missed the feeling of leisurely strolling, her legs weren't particularly enjoying it.

"Thank you", Kai hasn't forgotten her manners in the current chaos that is her life and she doesn't intend to.

"Master Bruce has informed me of the current situation, so I can assume you know my already know my name?", he says with an arched brow.

"....Alfred Pennyworth?", It sounds more like a question even though it is certainly the answer. The butler reaches out with a hand which Kai shakes in greeting, thankful that he's taking it much better than the previous two had.

"I'm Kai, but you probably knew that too, right?"

"Indeed...Master Dick, I suggest you stop practising your late night snooping and take a seat at the table with our guest", the raven moves into the room with a pout on his face, "Peppermint tea?"

Dick stares down Kai as he slumps into the seat across from her, and continues to do so as he nods.

"Tea for you, Miss Lloyd?"

No way she's backing down from the silent battle they have going on and stares right back at him, "Yes please".

There's a heavy silence between them as the fine china clinks in the background. Even though they've spent quite a few hours together now, they're still figuring each other out, too wary to get too close. Dick, still unsure of how much she really knows- about Haley's circus, his family even and Kai, with the realisation that she's sat across from one of her childhood heroes, but too afraid of what has happened to her to get truly comfortable.

The cookies are slid onto a plate between the teens. By god, do they smell good. Kai pulls the plate towards her, maintaining eye contact the entire time, and makes a start on the cookies.

The odd tension snaps at the action when Robin snorts at her digging in. She isn't too bothered about him laughing at her, if he really was upset about her hogging the baked goods, he'd no doubt vocalise it. The hologram screen lights up on his wrist and his attention is finally pulled away from her, he starts endlessly typing at speeds Kai can't keep up with. At least he's starting to relax a tad more, maybe she can too.

Next to the table is a large window that looks over a field of perfectly trimmed hedges. With the inky blackness of the night it acts more like a mirror, allowing Kai a real look at herself for the first time in a while.

She's gotten thin, she already knew that by the way the clothes are hanging off her frame, but seeing it now it's disturbing. Her muscle tone has remained to an extent, it's more toned than buff now- something she used to get mocked for in school, she misses it now. Large shadows frame her eyes, they were once a warm brown, now she doesn't know what shade she'd call them- a mismatch of colour. No wonder she kept getting stared at. It seems any colour she retained before has truly left her, the olive complexion she inherited from her mother has washed out into a greyish pallor. Really she could be mistaken for a corpse.

What did Walsh do to her? She's a shadow of her previous self...

"I _am_ Dick Grayson by the way", the distraction is appreciated as Alfred brings them their drinks. He offers her a small smile and his hand which she reluctantly takes. He must've noticed her falling into melancholy.

"Not worried I'm going to punch you again?", it's a poor attempt at a joke, but it works all the same as a cocky look takes over Dick's face.

"Well, you took me by surprise. Don't expect it to happen again, Mystery Girl", she snorts in response, leaving Dick looking slightly offended, "What? You don't think I can take you?"

"No, no. It's just...is that what you're gonna carry on calling me?"

"It's still pretty appropriate if you haven't noticed"

"Mmm true, but now I definitely need to give you an equally cheesy name".

* * *

Alfred has been listening to the two teens banter as the plate of cookies has been cleared by the pair of them. If anyone could've got the girl to come out of her shell it would be Dick, he'd managed to get Bruce and Alfred to do the same years earlier. It's a relief to hear some cheerfulness in the usually vacant manor, she doesn't speak an awful lot but the conversation is putting them at ease it seems. Kai's dialect isn't strong, but Alfred can pinpoint it to the North of England and it brings a touch of warmth to hear a familiar accent again, though there's still too many questions that need answering. He'll leave that to Bruce.

His focus has moved to cleaning the few dishes in the room when his thoughts are interrupted by the shattering of a dish. He turns quick, ready for action, but is stopped in his tracks by what he sees.

Dick and Kai are stood up from their chairs, the latter reaching out to where the shattered remains of a teacup lays on the floor. Any signs of the drink are missing though and looking up, between her hands, the tea is swirling in large bubble. Everyone in the room seems taken aback, even Kai herself.

"Shit!", the panic is clear on her face, unsure what to do with the drink floating in front of her. The bubble quivers and shifts before its form falls apart, the tea spilling onto the floor. 

"What happened to superpowers aren't real, huh?", Kai's breathing has become laboured and Dick guides her back to her chair, avoiding the mess on the floor. Her already pale complexion is turning into a paper white. They had theorised she must have some sort of powers with the inhibitor collar, enhanced strength perhaps with her surviving her crash, but this is what? Telekinesis? Hydrokinesis?

The chirping of his communicator rings in his ear, _"Robin, have Alfred prepare Kai some clothes. I need you both to Zeta up to the Watchtower in half an hour"_.

"The Watchtower? You're sure?", top-secret Watchtower that even Dick didn't know about until last July? He looks over at Kai and she's watching him now as Alfred cleans up. Her hands are still out in front of her like she doesn't know what to do with them.

_"You'll understand why when you arrive"_, the beeping lets him know that Bruce has dropped the line and he lets out a groan of irritation. Alfred and Kai are both looking at him now in question.

"Alfred, Kai needs clothes other than pyjamas. Probably some more of my old ones?", ever vigilant, Alfred vacates the room, leaving Kai looking lost in her seat. Some colour has returned to her face, though that colour may still be grey.

"Well I can explain whatever the hell just happened to Batman when we see him, we're meeting him at the Watchtower in half an hour".

She perks up at that,"We're going to space?"

"How- Oh of _course_ you know what the Watchtower is!"

Okay, the 'knowing scary facts and details thing' is getting less concerning and more annoying now. "You've really gotta stop that".

He's teasing but Kai doesn't seem to pick up on it and she suddenly looks very uncomfortable again.

"...what's going to happen to me?", that small voice has returned and Dick can't answer her really. Chances are she's going to see a lot of unhappy members of the League up there, and even if they decide she isn't a threat, what then? He hasn't even asked if she has any family, any friends who might be missing her.

Taking in a deep breath, he chooses his words carefully and squats in front of her,

"I'm usually pretty concerted and I'm not gonna lie this situation has me feeling the dis", confusion takes over her face at that, "...but I do know Ba- Bruce. And if Bruce seems to think that you're trustworthy enough to let into his own home, to be around Alfred- the League will follow his lead. Gothamites have good instincts and I dunno, even though you broke my nose and did a serious amount of property damage, you seem pretty cool."

It's working, he thinks. "I've got your back, Mystery Girl."

Steeling her nerves, the small glimpse of a fighter that Dick saw makes her way back onto her face. Yeah, she'll be fine, there's no doubt.

**The Watchtower**  
**|February 26th, 02.04 am**

There's usually a large open space in front of the Zeta-Tubes but when Bruce exits them into the satellite, the space seems smaller with all the heroes gathered there. He put out an emergency call ten minutes before and his peers have answered his call as quickly as he has hoped. Diana and Clark make their way over to him and a quiet comes over the crowd as the three heads of the league face the room.

Dick isn't here yet as he had planned, it gives him time to explain the situation without Kai being present before the uproar that he doesn't doubt is coming.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice- now we can begin".

Pulling up the research and footage from the last week, he expands it for the room to see.

"Four days ago, as many of you know, a supposed unidentified object landed in Gotham City. Though many reports state it was alien in nature, that is incorrect. That night Robin and I entered the crash site and found a young girl. She's human and sustained minimal injuries from the fall itself, however she was covered in extensive injuries from previous to her fall. As well as this she was found wearing a home-made inhibitor collar."

A lot of the room has started to look around at each other now. The Team have all began turning towards each other, no doubt having some sort of telepathic conversation, most likely wondering where their fellow team-mate is.

"There's no missing persons report matching her description and her DNA isn't showing up in national _or_ international databases. Later that day she finally gained consciousness and seemingly panicked, she attacked Robin when he tried to prevent her from escaping", now people are looking concerned. All the Team are sending dirty looks to the video of Kai and Dick's run-in, except for Kid Flash..._interesting_.

"Robin is fine, he will be joining us shortly", he reassures the Team.

"So let me get this straight? You found a girl, she had a little fist fight and that's a major concern because??"

Bruce wishes he could punch Hal in the face sometimes.

"_Because_, after she stopped falling in and out of unconsciousness- just a few hours ago, she revealed that she knew my civilian identity...as well as many of the people's in this room"

He was prepared for it, but the hollering that erupts into the room is enormous. Near on everyone is demanding to know the hows, whys and whats. Even Clark is looking concerned, he guards his identity as closely as Bruce does.

Diana raises her hand and the shouts simmer down.

"I doubt Batman has allowed this girl to roam freely given the circumstances, he's an experienced member of the league. So if we could have some order."

"I have a wife at home, she has family. You think this girl is trustworthy?", Barry is another who keeps his identity on the down-low, but surprisingly his nephew speaks up.

"I mean, she's been here a few days right? If she was gonna kill all of us she would've done it by now", that doesn't earn him any favours from his mentor, his friends send him some looks too.

"No, Kid Flash, I don't believe she intends to make an enemy of us"

"_How_ does she know though? It's not as if we all go around giving out our secret IDs", Ollie has a fair point and thankfully, Bruce does have an answer to that.

"I have a theory, actually", he pulls the screen closer to show the Zeta readings from the night.

"Strong zeta-beam energy readings were found at the moment she appeared in Gotham. Before I arrived here I spoke to the leading scientist on Zeta-Beam technology and we came to a conclusion- Kai, the girl, is from an alternate dimension and from what we can gather, it's potentially a universe where we exist as fictional characters",

There are guffaws and chuckles of disbelief at the statement, but John Stewart clears his throat.

"No, it's definitely possible", he seems certain in his statement. "Years ago Hawkwoman, Flash, Manhunter and I, were teleported to a alternate universe where characters _I_ grew up reading about existed- though it wasn't as ideal as it originally seemed", his peers seem to stop and consider it too.

"My thoughts exactly, it explains the Zeta energy and the extent of her knowledge."

"That is true. It seemed that the original creator of the comic on that earth was able to telepathically see into our universe, it does not seem improbable for it to happen on other earths too. However, can we truly believe her?"

J'onn turns to look at Bruce when he finishes the statement- always level headed and clear minded. Bruce is grateful for it.

"That's why she's coming here with Robin shortly, he's been asking more questions whilst I confirmed my hunch. Diana, I wanted to ask if we could use your lasso to confirm it".

The Amazon nods at him, "Of course".

On cue the tubes start to flare up with energy.

_ **"B01: Robin"** _

_**"Authorised guest A05: Kai**_ **_Lloyd"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while haha, I won't lie, writing isn't my strong suit. After reading over the fic so far I have made some changes to the previous chapters, nothing major though. I hope everyone is doing well and as always, likes and comments are welcome <3


End file.
